Bad Kitty
by kkequestrian
Summary: Ally in her Wicked Kitty costume drives Austin over the edge. Very smutty result. Feelings and dominant sides revealed. Rated M. You've been warned.


_**Haha…so I was watching Solos and Stray Kitties and yeah…I couldn't help but notice how Ross stared at Laura like the whole time she was in the wicked kitty outfit and BAM, new smutty Auslly one shot! I'm splitting the POVs between Austin and Ally. The first half is in Austin's POV, and the second will be in Ally's. It's different from anything else I've written…I don't know. Just read it and see.**_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

_**)(*&^$%$%)%^&$$$#%^&$*(^)&)&*^%^$#^%**(&)(&*%^$#$%&*^()_(**&^)(*&^$%*^(&)*(*&%&*^**_

**Austin's POV**

"Ally, I feel terrible! As your manager, I should have read that contract more closely…or at all…" Trish said as Ally paced back and forth in the practice room, my eyes trained on her every movement. From the way her leather pants with the studded belt hugged every curve, to the stilletos with matching studs making her legs look long and tempting, to the way her leather top dipped just enough in the middle to make my imagination run wild. Her dark make up gave her an almost sultry look, something far from the innocence that is Ally Dawson. I had been consciously trying to think of anything other than the way her body would feel against mine, or what it would be like to handcuff her to a bed and 'dominate her wild side'….and yet, I couldn't stop. This is my best friend I'm thinking these things about. This is the girl who I still love, even if she didn't want to continue our 'relationship' past friendship. This is the same girl that is so innocent, and my thoughts are wanting to make her anything but.

As Ally and Trish continue to talk, I continue to undress her with my eyes. She bends down to grab they keys to her car that she just dropped, sticking her ass out in the air and unconsciously making my boner harden even more at the sight that's left in front of me like some twelve year old. God the things she's doing to me….

"I'll gladly distract Glamour Kitty!" Dez shouts as he leaves the room before anyone can protest to his idea. Trish, rolling her eyes exasperatedly, goes to chase him down before he blows their new plan to pieces.

Then there were two.

I move to sit on the couch, looking at the piano and trying to get the nasty thoughts I was just consumed with out of my head so I could help my friend.

It doesn't help. I just start thinking of the nasty things we could do on that piano.

Ally sits down next to me with a huff, bending and putting her head in her hands between her knees. I know she's not sitting any closer to me than she usually does, but at this second with the side of her body pressed to mine I'm about to lose control.

"Austin, what am I going to do?!" she asks me, sitting back up and looking into my eyes.

Oh I'll tell you what you're going to do.

No I won't. Talk about ruining our friendship.

"Ally, just calm down." I should take my own advice. "We'll figure this out. Together. Okay? We won't let that crazy lady force you to do something you don't want to do." But there's lots of things I'd like to make you do. With your consent of course.

She smiles at me, and reaches out to wrap her arms around my neck. I stiffen slightly, my hormones going crazy as she nuzzles her face into my chest and squeezes me in a tight hug. I wrap my arms around her waist slowly, so as not to overreact to her sudden _extra _closeness. I've wanted Ally in ways like this before, and I can usually clear my mind of the thoughts even with our overly friendly closeness, but something about the way she's dressed today is driving me wild…literally.

"You're amazing, Austin. Thanks for being there for me." She whispers, and I mentally groan. I can show her just how amazing I can be.

She goes to pull back, but I tighten my grip on her and nuzzle my face into her hair, trying to clear my head and at the same time clouding my judgment even more by her sweet smell.

"Austin? Are you okay?" She questions, unsure as to why I hadn't let go of her yet. I don't answer her, unable to form words at this particular moment. I let go of her only slightly, enough to pull back and look her right in the eyes. Her face shows her confusion at first, but before I can think my next actions through I'm crashing my lips against hers.

**Ally's POV**

'_Austin is kissing me. Oh my God he's kissing_ _me_…' as the thought registers in my mind, I begin kissing him back with the same passion and force he's using. He moans into my mouth, obviously pleased with my response. His hands are suddenly everywhere, exploring my body in a hurried rush as if I might disappear right before his eyes. I whimper as he bites down not-so-gently on my bottom lip, and I can feel him smile against my lips, making me feel turned on beyond belief. I've never felt like this before. It's like suddenly all the sexual tension and 'moments' Austin and I have had over the last two years of our friendship have reached the max and exploded all at once, and it's making me want things I didn't even realized I'd been wishing for with the boy in front of me. The roughness and completely un-Austin like behavior he is exhibiting is so hot, and I don't ever want it to stop. He can have his way with me at this point, and I won't refuse. The way he's making me feel is a feeling I never want to end.

"Ally…do you know what you do to me?" Austin huskily whispers into my ear, before sucking on it and making me moan a little.

"Mm..n..no." I manage to squeak out, wishing my voice had come out more confident sounding but too distracted to do anything about it as his lips moved from my ear to my neck. Without warning, Austin pushes me down onto my back on the couch, his body hovering over mine and his dark, lust filled eyes boring into mine. He lowers his body to where it's pressed against mine, and grinds his hips into mine. I moan out in response as I feel him against me in a way I've never felt before, and almost feel embarrassed by my loudness. That is, until I see that it must have been pleasing to him as his eyes flash with a darker lust, and he smiles wickedly (in the most sexy way possible).

"You feel that, Ally? What you do to me?" He questions as he repeats his previous actions, making me moan out again as his hips grind against mine repeatedly in the most tantalizing way, leaving me wanting more and more. I whimper in response, "Austin.." He closes his eyes, my saying his name obviously having an effect on him. His reaction gives me a sudden urge of confidence, and I begin to move my hips in motion with his as I moan his name again. "Austin!" He let's out a low sound that resembles a growl, and before I can say his name again his mouth is attacking mine in a fierce, burning kiss. Sounds of pleasure are filling the air around us as he explores my mouth with his tongue, his hands continuing their exploration of my body. My hands knot into his hair, causing him to groan and slam his hips against me harder, apparently loving the feel of it and needing more friction. Getting impatient, I pull my mouth away from his and attempt to slide his shirt off him. He laughs, actually _laughs_, at my futile attempt, but complies with my obvious wish as he pulls his shirt off.

Looking back down at me after it's off, he smiles that sexy wicked smile again, a look I'm going to obsess over later, as he says "Your turn baby."

Thirty seconds later, we're both completely naked other than my kitty ears that have yet to fall of my head yet. Austin's hands are massaging my breasts in a skillful manner, and while I'm loving every second of it, I'm getting impatient with the foreplay. In an attempt to move things along, I move my hand down his cock and trace over the tip of it oh so gently, teasingly, with my fingers. His body shivers with pleasure, and I smirk in triumph. As I stroke his length a few times, he begins to move his hips with the movements of my hand and I think that maybe he'll give me what I want already so I stop. But he acts as if I hadn't done a thing, and continues to move his lips along my neck and chest, leaving what I know will be several hickeys. Frustrated, I move my hand to try and relieve some of my own pressure. When he realizes what I'm doing, he growls and forcefully pins both of my hands over my head, successfully holding them with one of his large, strong hands.

"You're a bad little kitty, aren't you?" He questions me, the wicked smile plastered on his face once again. I make a protesting noise, but he hushes me by kissing me fiercely again. The anticipation is nearly killing me, and yet he can't seem to get enough of it.

"You're mine, Ally. You understand that?" The dominance in his voice makes me shutter, and turns me on even more than I thought possible. I just nod my head in response, unable to say anything in the state of shock I'm in from this whole new side of Austin I'm now experiencing. This side of him, so dominating and sexy and manly…I don't think anyone else would ever be able to compare anyways, even if I wanted anyone else. And I realize in that moment, that I will do anything he tells me to do. Why? I'm not exactly sure. But I _like _this, this absolute dominance he's exhibiting. I _want _him to tell me what to do, and I _like_ how he's handling me.

"Now Ally, you're to do exactly as I say. You do not cum until I say you can. Understood?" I whimper again, but nod in response, fully anticipating what I know is coming next. Austin leans down and kisses me again, biting harshly on my lip before gently sucking on it to make the pain go away. Lining his cock up with my entrance, he kisses me again before slamming into me fully. I scream out into his mouth, the pain overwhelming. He pulls away from my lips and caresses my face with his hand, and the loving look in his eyes that's so different from the lustful one that was there just a moment ago makes my heart soar. After a moment of him sitting completely still, I feel like it would be okay for him to start to move. Noticing how I begin to wiggle around under him, he experimentally moves out of me, before pushing fully back in. The feeling is now a mix of pain and pleasure, and with each thrust it's starting to feel more pleasuring. Austin seems to be having a hard time with the slow pace I know he's set just for me, so I start lifting my hips to meet his to encourage him.

"Mmm…faster Austin." He groans in reply, and gratefully increases the speed of his thrusts.

"Ally…ungh…" He moans before leaning down to attack my lips again. Unable to hold back anymore I moan into his mouth before he pulls away from my lips, so breathless from the exhilarating pleasure.

"Ally, you need to cum. _Now._" He says, once again in that sexy-yet-kind-of-scary forceful voice. I whimper again, unsure how to abide by his command, until he reaches a hand down and begins playing with my clit, as well as sucking and biting along my neck. His thrusts become more and more sporadic, and as I topple over the edge of ecstasy he's falling at the same time, and we're both moaning each other's names.

As both of us come down from the high we just experienced, we just stare into each other's eyes.

"That…was….amazing." I pant, still totally breathless. Austin just smiles and leans down to kiss me again.

"Mmm…you know I love you Alls? Do you realize that?" He whispers quietly, into my ear, not moving his head away so I can't see his expression. I'm kind of shocked, and a little scared that he may just be saying that because we just had sex. "Ally? I mean it. Say something." He whispers again, sounding a little more frantic this time.

"I love you too Austin Moon. Always have, always will." I whisper back. He finally moves his face to look me in the eyes. I smile up at him and he smiles back. I'm so happy in this moment, loving the way his body feels still pressed against mine. I loop my arms around his neck, and pull him back down for another kiss. We kiss for a moment longer, before he pulls away and starts trailing kisses down my jaw line and neck, before reaching my ear once again.

"You ready for round two, you bad little kitty?" I giggle at his antics, and I feel him smile against my neck. "On your hands and knees_. Now."_

_**)(**(&^%$$^%$^&%*(**)&(*^&$%##^&$^*()&^%$%#$ #$^^&%*^()*_&*^%$^#$%&*^())^^$#^%$%**_

_**Soooo….what did you guys think? Please tell me in your reviews! I could possibly make this a two shot if you guys really want it, but I kind of like how I ended it :p I know the "I love yous" being added in there was a little cheesy, but I wanted everyone to realize that Austin had always loved Ally, it just took his hormones taking over and a sexy kitty costume for him to man up and tell her ;)**_

_**Love and kisses!**_

_**KKequestrian/Paige **___


End file.
